Local God
by sd freek
Summary: Rachel tries to redeem herself by helping Quinn and Puck patch up their relationship before the baby arrives, but things don’t quite go according to plan. Puckleberry. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: I absolutely **_**adore **_**Glee so I thought I would try my hand at a Glee fic. This is inspired and named after the Everclear track **_**Local God – **_**it's a pretty good track so if you haven't heard it before you should give it a listen. The ending of this chapter is not the greatest in the world, but I hope that you guys enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think! **

Noah Puckerman did not seem the type to cry in his bedroom let alone a public place, yet here he was, sitting on the floor in the corner of the music room, his legs splayed out in front of him. His eyes were red and despite his best attempts to remove the evidence, his cheeks still glistened with tears. Mercedes would never have walked into the room had she known he was sitting in there. Despite being the only person he ever told about the big secret, Puck and Mercedes were about as close as they had been before either of them had joined Glee.

"What?" he asked defensively. Mercedes could tell it was meant to sound menacing and slightly nonchalant, but before he could even finish the word his throat caught.

"Are you crying?" Stating the obvious perhaps, but at that moment Mercedes didn't know what else to say.

"No," he grumbled, turning away from her slightly as he tried to scrape his cheeks dry with his palms. Mercedes flashed him her best _don't-bullshit-me_ look.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked somewhat impatiently. She didn't sound very caring but the sentiment was there.

Before he could even open his mouth to tell her to get lost she was dragging a chair over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding almost worried by her actions.

"You obviously need someone to talk to."

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Your best friend just found out you knocked up his girlfriend. Things are obviously not fine."

"Finn will get over it," Puck said dismissively.

"You and Finn have been friends forever…aren't you even a little worried?"

"He doesn't love Quinn. He'll be talking to me by the end of the year."

Puck sounded so confident, like he believed what he was saying. Mercedes wanted to tell him it was bullshit but she could tell by the way he skirted over the issue that that wasn't really what was bothering him.

"So what's the problem?" Mercedes asked. Unsurprisingly Puck didn't answer. "The other day you couldn't wait for Finn to find out," she probed, "all you wanted was to have Quinn and that kid to yourself. Don't you have that now?"

Puck didn't say anything but his jaw tightened and he swallowed, hard. Mercedes quickly put two and two together.

"Finn knows but you still don't have Quinn," she concluded. Puck bowed his head, a small acknowledgement that she was right.

"I'm…not quite daddy material," he mumbled, "I've got the money and the stability but…well… Finn would never sleep with my girlfriend, no matter how much he liked her."

Mercedes decided not to voice her agreement, but her silence spoke for her anyway.

"She doesn't need me anyway," Puck continued, only slightly disheartened by Mercedes' failure to reassure him. "The kid'll get adopted as soon as it pops out and she'll be back with her parents in no time."

"She _does_ need you," Mercedes

Puck gave a hollow laugh, "it's okay, you don't have to say that."

"But she does," she protested, "she's got nowhere to live, no money to pay for doctor's fees…no shoulder to cry on…"

"She can go to Pillsbury for that," Puck muttered.

"Don't be stupid. She's probably just thinking about Finn's feelings…it _is_ a little soon for you two to get together."

"But we don't have to _be_ together…I just wanna help out."

"Puck listen to me. She's homeless…_homeless!_ By tonight she'll be knocking on your door, asking if she can just stay for a while."

"She's sleeping at Brittany's tonight."

"Yeah," Mercedes said slowly, a little thrown by the fact, "but she can't stay there forever. Sooner or later she's gonna have to find somewhere a bit more permanent and who better to turn to than her baby daddy?"

"You really think she'll change her mind?"

Mercedes gave a little laugh, "she doesn't have a choice." It took her a few seconds to realise her point had not been the most complimentary. Seeing Puck's slightly crestfallen face she quickly added, "believe it or not, she likes you. Maybe you two thought no one was looking, but everyone in glee saw the way you two would whisper and look at each other. She's probably just…punishing herself by rejecting you or thinking about Finn."

"She doesn't like me that much," Puck said dismissively, but there was an edge of hope to his voice.

"Did you _see_ her face when you used to sing to Rachel?" Mercedes asked, smirking as Puck winced at the memory of his short-lived relationship with the ambitious starlet. "We thought she was gonna jump you after you sang Sweet Caroline."

"Seriously?" Puck asked, the faint signs of that cocky smirk returning to his face. Mercedes knew at this point that she was just inflating his ego, but continued anyway.

"Seriously," she confirmed, "sure things are a little messed up right now, but as soon as Finn gets together with Rachel, so will you two."

"Finn and Rachel?" Puck echoed. Mercedes frowned slightly at the jealous tone in his voice.

"Yeah," she said slowly, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you care if Finn and Rachel get together?" she asked warily.

"Who says I care?" Puck's dismissive tone sounded genuine, but he quickly changed the subject, "You...you're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?"

"Of course not," Mercedes replied, letting the quick subject change slide.

"Cos last time you told the whole of glee and while I kind of appreciate that they all kept their mouths shut, this shit could kill my image."

"I won't tell anyone, not even Kurt."

"You swear?" Puck asked dubiously.

"Don't slushie me," Mercedes said suddenly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What?"

"I said don't slushie me. If I stay slushie free, your secret's safe." Puck's eyes narrowed but there was a slight smile on his face.

"I can't guarantee the team won't slushie you."

"Fine…but I want you to promise to stop doing it to me…and throwing Kurt in the dumpster!"

"Don't push it."

"I'm not the one with a reputation on the line," she said warningly.

"Fine…no slushies and throwing Kurt in the dumpster… by me," Puck reluctantly promised.

"And you'll try and convince the others to leave us alone?" Mercedes pushed.

"They won't listen to me."

"Just try."

"Alright fine, I will."

Mercedes flashed him a triumphant smile, "then your secrets safe with me."

Rachel Berry cared very little for what other people thought of her. You had to have thick skin if you wanted to make it in show business and Rachel often saw the scorn of her peers as practise for the eventual cruel dismissal she would face from casting directors. The close-minded few who would be reluctant to cast anyone who didn't have several Tonys under their belt. Besides, her peers didn't really _get_ her. They didn't understand the importance of ambition, how all those extra-curriculars and lead roles would eventually fall in her favour.

They all thought it was part of her plan to steal Finn from Quinn - only _partly_ true. She told because she had to. It wasn't fair, that Finn was stressing himself out and pretending to be a wheelchair just so Quinn Fabray could salvage some of her reputation. Neither Quinn nor Finn seemed angry with her, but the rest of New Directions had looked at her as if she had been the one to cheat on her boyfriend with his best friend. The one that had then tried to pass off her bastard child as that of her boyfriend's, though they had yet to consummate their relationship thanks to her role in the now disbanded chastity club.

She knew she had to do something – she had just potentially _destroyed_ that child's life. She hadn't thought much about what she was doing until she overheard Mercedes and Tina ponder Quinn's living arrangements in the bathroom. Quinn was _homeless. _She was pregnant _and_ homeless. Furthermore, New Directions was now missing a twelfth member; without Finn they could not compete and it did not look like Finn was coming back anytime soon.

That was why she was standing outside the music room eavesdropping on Puck and Mercedes' conversation. It was, of course, accidental. She would _never_ disrespect someone's privacy like that unless she suspected something was going on. Of course Mercedes didn't believe that.

She rose one eyebrow when she opened the door to see Rachel standing on the other side. Ignoring Rachel's apologies and protests she had walked off with nothing but an eye roll.

Puck wasn't so quiet.

"Berry," he said coldly, as if he were greeting an arch-nemesis.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you were talking, I swear I wasn't listening-" he cut her off.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, his stare slightly unnerving her.

"Not long, I swear." Translation – I heard everything. Rachel may have been a great actress, but her flustered face gave everything away. "Have you been…crying?" she asked, suddenly noticing Puck's red eyes, at least she could pretend she hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"No," he mumbled, brushing his cheek self-consciously.

"Noah I am so sorry-"

"Save it Berry."

"No I'm serious. It wasn't my place to say anything and I _know _I should have kept my mouth shut but I couldn't. It wasn't fair. What you were doing just…wasn't fair on him," she explained earnestly, her eyes getting bigger and bigger as she went on.

"And of course you wanted to be the shoulder to cry on, the one who looks out for him, the only one he can trust," he said scornfully, too miserable to fully enjoy her horrified expression.

"No!" she protested, " I would _never_ do something like that for personal gain."

"Sure." Rachel winced at his sarcasm.

"Noah please don't be angry. I'm sorry!" she wailed.

She was crying now. They looked like real tears but Puck had heard her boast several times that she could cry on demand. Nevertheless her tears were making him feel uncomfortable. Whilst he knew he should really be revelling in her guilt, he had often wished this day would come; things were just not going according to plan. Puck was not about to apologise and he did not quite feel like telling her that he did not blame her, because he did. Things would have gone so much better if he and Quinn had told Finn themselves.

Rachel did not try and stop Puck when he walked away from her. She wiped away her tears as she watched his retreating figure, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst. Rachel looked up and down the now empty corridor, half expecting to see someone clutching a slushie, after all her day could not get any worse.

She waited for a few minutes, still anticipating a slushie. Rachel had always felt that they were unfair, motivated by jealously over the talent that would one day get her out of Lima, but today she knew she deserved one.

When no one appeared with a big cup she knew it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiz**

**Author's Note: And to think I had hoped to be at least ¾ of the way through this fic by the time Glee returned. Ah well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed – positive feedback makes me so happy! Considering A2s are coming up I highly doubt I'll be churning out a chapter every other day, but now that Glee's back, hopefully I can be a bit more productive. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Rachel Berry was clearly a woman on a mission. She was waiting for him by the main doors, her eyes sweeping across the oncoming waves of teenagers. How long had she been standing there? Probably not long, they both knew he would never arrive at school more than five minutes before the bell rang.

Puck was tempted to duck back into his car and drive off; he had physics and his teacher had long given up on his sporadic attendance. But, as he promised his mother, he was trying to turn over a new leaf and Coach Tanaka could only overlook so many bad grades before the principle would intervene. He contemplated slipping in amongst a crowd of people, but she had already seen him, almost falling down the steps as she leaned forward in anticipation.

With an eye roll, he began to make his way inside Mckinley High. Evidently it was not fast enough for Rachel; she met him halfway, eyes impossibly wide and a desperate look on her face.

"I need to talk to you," she announced. He ignored her and continued walking. She trotted beside him.

"I left you 56 messages this weekend…you didn't reply."

"I was busy."

"I have already apologised for my actions and I'm sure that you are probably sick to death of hearing me say this, but I'm-"

She stopped, stunned, as Puck stopped abruptly and turned around to walk back the way he had come. Physics wasn't worth this. Rachel watched him amble down the steps, moving effortlessly against the current. She looked back towards school, torn between her plan and the fear of being late for her lesson. With a deep breath she stalked after him. It was less easy, going against the crowd, and Rachel was disappointed, but not surprised, that they didn't part for her the way they had done for Puck. After pushing past shoulders and ignoring glares and mutters of abuse Rachel entered the school car park. Puck's red truck was parked near the front.

He was sitting inside with his eyes closed and his head in his hands. Rachel rapped on the window and waited expectantly as he jumped, glared at her and cursed. When he didn't move she knocked on the window again. He slowly rolled the window down.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I have a solution."

Puck's blank expression told Rachel she could continue.

"I think it would be more than appropriate for me to help you, Quinn and Finn get over this hurdle, considering the part I, er, played." Rachel paused, waiting for Puck to make some sort of comment. When he didn't say anything she continued. "I would like to help in the reconciliation of you, Finn and Quinn, after all, you need-"

"Reconciliation?" There it was, the interruption she was waiting for. "You want to make things better?"

Rachel could not tell whether his tone was incredulous or sceptical, "Well I believe it-" he cut her off again.

"You know how you can make things better?" he asked. Rachel nodded, gullible as ever, her big eyes urging him to elaborate.

"Fuck off," Puck spat.

Rachel flinched and struggled to compose herself as he began to wind up the window.

"I'm trying to offer you some help."

"I know," he grunted," and you know what would've really helped? If you kept your big mouth shut!"

"I had to say something. If I didn't Finn still wouldn't know. You two were obviously never going to tell him; the kid could've come out the spitting image of you and you'd still bullshit about it."

If she had not seen his jaw clench and eyes narrow, Rachel would have thought her last comment had gone unnoticed. Puck did not look at her as he turned on the engine and pulled out of his space – who said he had to go to school today anyway?

* * *

"It's for the best."

Finn nodded, only vaguely aware of the hand stroking the back of his head. He stared mournfully at the dashboard, avoiding the sympathetic gaze of his mother.

Hearing she was not about to become a grandmother anytime soon had been one of the best things to happen to Carole Hudson in a long time, but for her son it had evidently been the worst.

"I know it might not seem like it now and you probably thought Quinn was special, but things are going to be a lot simpler now. Now you can just be an ordinary teenage boy and be free to do whatever it is you want to do."

"I know," he mumbled. It had become an automatic response to his mother's pep talks, but Carole did not seem fazed by this. She smiled encouragingly as Finn slowly unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Do I have to go to school today?" he asked.

"You'll have to face them sometime."

"But I have physics first… Puck and Quinn are in physics," Finn pleaded. He watched his mother's smile falter.

"Procrastination isn't going to make you feel better," she warned.

"I know."

"Quinn and Puck might not even come into school today. They're probably more upset than you are."

"Sure," Finn scoffed, but his mum had a point. Quinn had a habit of hiding out and waiting for scandals to blow over and despite the bravado, Puck did not enjoy tackling emotional confrontations head on. Both of them would probably go out of their way to avoid him.

Carole's smile reappeared as Finn opened the car door and slid out, a half-hearted smile the only good bye she would get in a high school car park. She watched as he shuffled towards the school's main entrance, head down, shoulders hunched. She didn't see the now bulging figure of Quinn Fabray until it was too late.

* * *

His mother was always going on about posture. _Head up_, she would bark when he walked away after any kind of argument. Maybe if he listened he wouldn't always be bumping into things.

Finn was all set to apologise when he felt the all too familiar feeling of a body collide with his own. The words stopped in his throat as he looked up to the face of the person standing in front of him. His mind froze.

Finn was only vaguely aware of Quinn's own discomfort. Her mouth opened and closed, as if to say something, but her words appeared to fail her too. Awkwardly she held a closed fist out to him, opening it to reveal a neatly folded piece of paper.

The note was cowardly, Quinn knew that, but if she said anything to Finn she knew she would start crying and spewing apologies or not know what to say. Knowing him, he would probably start crying too, maybe throw something around and tell her to leave him alone before storming off.

Besides, it was a good note.

In it she explained everything: the faux pas that had resulted in _it_, how awful she had felt afterwards, her dilemma when she had found out she was pregnant, the guilt she had felt over lying and, most importantly, why she had chosen him to be the person she would forever be bonded with.

Quinn's arm hung awkwardly as Finn stared at the piece of paper in her hand. From the corner of her eye Quinn could see Kurt and Mercedes standing at the top of the steps, staring down at them.

"Please take it," she whispered. The sound of Quinn's voice seemed to bring Finn back to reality as his eyes flickered to her face. Without a word he turned and ran. She watched, mortified, as he scrambled into his mother's SUV parked a few feet away.

"Take me home," Finn mumbled. Before he could even finish his sentence, the engine was on and his mother was pulling out of her space.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged scandalised glances, both conflicted by the urge to squeal about the gossip and console Quinn. Neither felt particularly close to Quinn but Finn's rejection – however justified - had made them cringe. Wordlessly they reached a decision and rushed down the steps.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked gently. Quinn nodded and smiled, but there were tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to make a blasé comment but the words caught in her throat. She mentally slapped herself as tears began to uncontrollably spill down her cheeks. Exchanging sympathetic looks, Mercedes and Kurt looped their arms through hers and marched Quinn to the closest ladies toilet.

Quinn stood numbly as the pair promptly emptied the bathroom, unable to smile at the pair's sharp, snide remarks to the small resistance they faced.

"He's still recovering," Mercedes said as she turned the lock in the door, "he'll get over it soon."

"No he won't," she mumbled. She waited for the pair to instantly tell her it was not true but their silence was a confirmation of her fears. "I thought he would, but I don't think he ever can."

The note was still in her hand. Slowly she unfolded it.

"I thought this note would make him forgive me… I had it all planned out. I – I thought he'd be talking to me by the end of the month, and then we'd sing in Glee and everything would be fine again."

Kurt's inner bitch was overridden by his sympathy as comparisons to Rachel strayed in to his head. "He might not forgive you," Kurt said tentatively, "but he won't be mad at you for ever. You might not get back together, but you'll be friends some day, even if it is when you suddenly meet again in 20 years time."

He winced as Quinn's silent tears morphed into loud, breathy sobs and avoided Mercedes' silencing glare. Kurt usually knew the right things to say, but he was obviously too emotionally invested in this affair and his resentment towards Quinn was beginning to shine through.

"Listen," Mercedes began, grabbing Quinn's shoulders and forcing eye contact. "This isn't going to be easy and I can't say whether things will ever be the same again, but Finn _will_ talk to you again."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will," Kurt interjected.

Quinn shook her head, "you didn't see the way he looked at me."

"Honey we were there," Mercedes said soothingly.

"No…no you didn't really see it. It was like… pure disgust. Like he never wanted to see me again."

"Maybe now, but it'll pass." Kurt's blasé tone earned him another glare from Mercedes.

Finn had looked more scared than angry to Kurt, but now was obviously not the time for him to be so vocal with his own opinions. Everything about Mercedes' body language was screaming for him to shut up. The bell rang, signalling the start of the school day.

"Don't listen to him. Finn may be angry but he doesn't hate you." Mercedes' certainty was reassuring and within moments Quinn's sobs were silent again.

She wiped her eyes and offered Kurt and Mercedes a satisfied smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but it appeared genuine enough.

"Everything's going to be fine," Mercedes said with a seemingly genuine smile of her own.

The three all wore the same strained, plastic smiles as they left the bathroom and walked silently to the science block. Kurt and Mercedes to reassure Quinn that everything was going to be all right and Quinn to show the pair that she was going to be just fine. Nothing was said until Quinn had been safely dropped off to her physics lesson.

"Oh my god," Kurt sighed, rubbing his aching cheeks.

"Poor thing," Mercedes muttered simultaneously.

"And I thought Friday was bad. I guess _this_ is the part where the shit hits the fan," Kurt's wry tone failed to show any sort of sympathy.

"Please, we ain't seen nothing yet," Mercedes said dismissively.

"You think they'll ever be Finn and Quinn again?" Kurt asked slyly. There was a pause.

"Do you?" she asked with a small smile.

Though not as brazen as he hoped, Mercedes' tone was undeniable. Sympathetic with just a trace of the innocently malicious tone that he himself had taught her. Kurt only felt a sliver of guilt as he revelled in the fact that this was still an area where he and his best friend could never disagree.

The pair walked into their chemistry lesson cackling, neither noticing Jacob, Mckinley's very own gossip girl, gawping after them.


End file.
